gakuenhetaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Hwangpo Dong-Min
"Let us dance in the moment, there is something else for you." '' '' Basic Facts Background Dong-min’s life was never an easy one, but he never dwells on the past. Dong-min’s parents were kidnapped to North Korea, where they had Dong-min. Five years after he was born, his parents decided to make an escape to the South. Once in the South, the family started over again and began to rebuild their lives. Dong-min was enrolled into grade school. It was a horrible experience for him, due to the fact everyone kept pulling at his hair. Middle school was no better, due to the fact that’s when everything went downhill. Dong-min was constantly beat up and violated by school bullies as well as his so-called best friend, Sang-hee, who is now his stalker. Dong-min’s parents decided that he should be sent to an academy where he could make more friends and become more of a social child. Now these days, Dong-min is seen lurking around, constantly in thought. Most of his peers know that the experiences from the North have effect on him now, which explains his rude attitude and anger problems. This is also why he’s so hard on himself. Personality Dong-min would often refer to himself as a dick, but he knows better than to use foul language...sometimes. Min can be cold and heartless at times, due to his experiences as a child and growing up. He's often seen angry or deep in thought, which usually results in him snapping at someone or just isolating himself in general. Dong-min may seem rude and evil, but in reality, there's a sweet kid on the inside. At this moment, Dong-min's trying to change for himself and those around him. He's already started by changing half of his appearance. Enrollment Once Dong-min made his way from Seoul, he later found himself at the academy. His parents believed he would make more friends and become more of a social child if he wenty to a multicultural school and mixed in with other students of all races. Once at the academy, Dong-min was excited (on the inside) to be surrounded by new and different people, but after his few experiences at the school so far, especially witha certain Brit, he's starting to regret letting his parents talk him into attending the school. Relationships *'Sil Seaver:' He was once in love with her, but they broke up, due to the fact Dong-Min was under the impression she loved someone else. He still cares for her in some way, but treats her with the utmost disrespect he can muster. *'Leonara Finch:' These two are good friends, but they're always trying to kill each other one way or another. She is Sil Seaver's best friend. *'Neville Forrestal:' Dong-Min's first ex he ever had. Dong-Min and Neville broke it off for unknown reasons, but everytime he sees Neville, he has a murderous look in his eyes. He still has a place for Neville in his heart like a good friend. The two still talk and chatter from time to time as if they were best friends, but there are limits. *'Dylan Austin Christensen:' Dong-Min's 'son'. Dylan and Dong-Min are exceptionally close. Dong-Min protects Dylan as if he were literally a child of his own and scolds him occasionally. These two are not related, but are best friends. *'Damon Connelly Junior:' A great friend/associate of Dong-Min, they met through the RKA (Rich Kids Alliance). Dong-Min and Damon are one of the few rich students at the academy and they're usually up to something. Damon is apparently his 'husband', since Dylan calls him 'daddy'. *'Ciro Vallis:' A kid from Greece that states that Dong-Min has considered sex with, but ended up changing his mind. It's safe to say these two are friends. *'Elizabeth Volkova: '''A Russian girl Dong-Min is quite suspicious of, mainly due to the fact she went out with Dylan. *'Alegre Apellido:' Dong-Min's current boyfriend and lover. Alegre is of Spanish decent and somehow seduced Dong-Min into going out with him. Dong-Min is constantly bothered by him and it can get pretty annoying. '''Alegre is not a student here.' *'Jezsicka Hausburn': She and Dong-Min are great friends and they enjoy each other's company. Dong-Min and Jezsicka went on a date once, but it instantly failed, due to Jez's working hours. *'Hwangpo Soo-Yun:' His female counterpart. She's very nice and considerate, yet she's a bit oblivious, especially when it comes to flirting. She's often seen waiting outside for her boyfriend Ezra, who's very special to her. Dong-Min has met her once, but he hates her personality. Dong-Min in Alternative Universes Dong-Min has appeared in other Alternative Universes (situational RPs that take place in a different area or universe, such as Final Fantasy or Bleach). *'Steampunk:' Dong-Min is the son of a wealthy couple from South Korea. The small family had been traveling the world, seeing the Western side for themselves. Dong-min ran off from his family and ended up traveling with another rich kid around his age and a few slumdogs. *'Pokemon: '''Dong-min is shown as an abusive gym leader. His Pokemon element is darkness. *'Final Fantasy:' Dong-min is a prince who lost his memories. His memories were lost when the neighboring kingdoms around his father's found out their kingdom held a sacred land inside Dong-min's head that would bring them eternal youth if they ate the prince himself. Dong-min's father's kingdom was overthrown and taken over by a dark force, kicking Dong-min out of the kingdom, leaving him without his memories. He travels around with nothing but a staff and a confused mind. He meets up with other commoners and his best friend Damon, who's a prince as well. In the end, they fight off the evil that took over his kingdom, but Dong-min still cannot return due to the fact he's looking for a way back into his own head. Associations *'RKA (Rich Kids Alliance):''' A group for the rich children of the academy. Trivia *Dong-Min's possible reason for bitterness is because of culture shock. He's currently surrounded by people from different countries, so it may be hard for him to keep up with others. *Before Dong-Min was a male, he was originally a female with a striking resemblance to Taiwan. *Many people may think it's OOC for Dong-Min, but he wants to become a singer when he gets older. If not, he'll look into fashion design. *The name "Dong-Min" means "clever" in Korean. *"Hwangpo" is supposed to be spelled "Hwangbo" or "Huangbo". *When Dong-Min is drawn, he is usually seen in a womans 'hanbok'. A hanbok is a traditional Korean robe. Dong-Min is displayed in them because male nobles back during olden times would wear something similar. *His curl shows that he's Korean. *He is associated with the RKA (Rich Kids Alliance). *His favorite color is orange. *Favorite food is Nutella. *Dong-min is very tsundere. *His favorite Korean pop groups are SNSD (Girl's Generation) and Super Junior, much to his embarassment, he knows the full dance to 'Gee Gee Gee'. *The reason why he dyed his hair brown is because he thought he'd 'look more fun', when in actuality, he grew more harsh. *His favorite actor is Will Smith. Surprisingly. *His favorite movie is Howl's Moving Castle. *Dong-min can lift his leg over his head, but refuses to do so.